Ghost of a Chance
by MidDusk
Summary: Sam and Dean somehow end up in the Pokémon universe and with the help of two cousins from the Orre region who are dealing with problems of their own they'll have to battle their way to the top if they want to get back and stop Eve. Sounds easy enough, what could possibly go wrong? Title may change due to cheesiness.
1. Chapter 1

**I've always thought that the idea of a Supernatural and Pokémon crossover was pretty interesting but I was kind of disappointed that there's hardly any stories for the crossover. So I made this hot mess! Yay! Anyways I've never actually done a crossover before, I rarely read them to begin with so to say that I'm nervous about this would be an understatement. I'm going to set this somewhere in season 6 of Supernatural, sometime after Death returns Sam's soul from Lucifer's cage but before Eve is set free. I'm not sure if I want the Pokémon games to exist in their universe yet or not but if they do then Sam and Dean aren't aware of it so let me know what you think about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Pokémon.**

* * *

It was supposed to be a quick and easy case, it was just a haunting after all nothing they couldn't handle. Except this haunting landed them right in the middle a case involving a crossroad demon coming to personally collect a soul after the deal had apparently gone very wrong for said demon. They were caught off guard and completely unprepared for the horrible turn of events. They weren't sure what was going to happen but they knew that they wouldn't go down without a fight. Before anything could happen though it felt like all of the air was being sucked out of the room and with a loud snap there was nobody left.

* * *

Emma leaned against the wall outside of her favorite club in The Under, drinking a beer while waiting on her younger cousin Aria to get out so they could go home. She was supposed to use the bathroom and come straight out but that was twenty minutes ago and her once full bottle of beer was almost gone. She sighed, they were supposed to be back at her house an hour ago, her parents must be worried at this point. She was looking around boredly when she saw three figures wearing gold bandanas walking towards the bar. She rushed back inside, shoving her empty beer bottle into somebody's hands while searching the crowd for Aria. She found her dancing by the bar with some random guy, typical.

"Aria!" Emma yelled over the music.

Aria looked over at her with annoyed look and the guy she was with looked Emma up and down with a smirk, causing Emma to glare at him. While the two girls were cousins and were really close they couldn't be more different. Aria with her beautiful bronze skin and long, wavy black locks and warm amber eyes was very outspoken and a major flirt. Emma on the other hand was pretty pale and had long dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes, often found herself taking on a parental role around her cousin so she didn't get them into trouble. Keeping tabs on Aria though was a full time job on its own, never mind actually getting her out of trouble that she 'may or may not' have caused.

"Aria we have to go. Now." Emma told her.

"What? Why? I'm kind of busy here Emma." Aria said.

"They're here. Three of them will be coming through the door any second now. Come on, we can get out through the bathroom window." Emma said.

"Alright, well see you later sweet thang." Aria said as she winked at the guy.

"Call me babe." he called after her.

They ran into the girl's bathroom where some guy was making out with two girls and letting their cigarettes fill the bathroom with smoke. Emma and Aria both gagged and coughed as they tried to wave the smoke away from their faces.

"Hey will one of you open that window and let out some of this smoke?" one of the girls asked.

"Sure thing." Emma told her.

Emma opened the window and gave Aria a boost up so she could get out before quickly climbing out after her. They ran as fast as they could, trying to get to the elevator so they could get up to Pirate Town. They were almost there, the elevator in their sight when a dark figure stepped out in front of them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the DiLaurentis girls. I wouldn't get on that if I were you." an all too familiar voice said.

"Leon." Aria growled.

Leon stepped out of the shadows, not bothering to hide the sneer on his face. The neon lights of The Under made his pale skin look sickly and his onyx eyes more hateful. His normally reddish hair looked more like the color of blood and was short and spiked up instead of in its normal long ponytail.

"Yeah well we got to run but give Draven our regards." Aria said.

"Why don't you do that yourself? You see Draven wants to see you both right now. He's getting very impatient with you two." Leon said.

"Let us pass Leon." Emma said threateningly.

"Why you girls still have a curfew or something?" he laughed.

"No we just don't like being seen around trash like you." Aria scoffed.

"I'm going to make you regret saying that." he growled as he pulled out a pokeball.

"I got this, Houndoom let's go!" Emma said.

"Your Houndoom isn't going to stand a chance against my Feraligatr!" Leon said.

"Houndoom use Fire Fang!"

"Dodge it Feraligatr and use Aqua Tail!"

"No Houndoom watch out!"

As fast as her Houndoom is, Leon's Feraligatr was faster. The attack was a direct hit and sent Houndoom into the ground.

"You've been training Leon?" Emma asked causally.

"Nice of you to notice Emma. Feraligatr use Hydro Pump!" Leon ordered.

"Dodge it and try Fire Fang again Houndoom!"

Houndoom dodged the first few Hydro Pumps but by the time he got close to Feraligatr he lost his focus on the Fire Fang.

"Use Flamethrower!"

"Another Hydro Pump Feraligatr!"

The two attacks collided head on and there was a huge explosion where it felt like all of the air was being sucked away for a few seconds before they were all thrown back to the ground and there was smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared Emma saw two guys laying on the ground surrounded by a ring of fire.

"Is everyone okay?" Aria asked.

Emma looked around and noticed that Houndoom, Feraligatr, and Leon were knocked out cold and that Houndoom was laying by the two strange guys.

"I think so for the most part at least. Houndoom return." Emma said as she returned Houndoom to his pokeball.

"Ugh where are we?" one of the guys asked.

He had short hair and had a dazed and tired look on his face. The other guy with him had longer hair and was taller too. He was also more awake and alert than his friend. Just where in the hell did these guys come from? How did they get here?

"You're in The Under." Emma told him.

"Where is that? How did we get here?" the other guy, asked as he sat up and groaned.

"Under Pyrite Town. I don't know how you two got here but you just got in the middle of something bad and we have to get you out of here quickly, it's not safe. Aria come help me get these guys up to Pyrite Town." Emma said.

They helped them up and half dragged them over to the elevator and through Pyrite Town to get to Emma's father's old hover cycle. She looked at it and cringed, it couldn't carry all four of them at once.

"Hey Emma these guys aren't looking too good and this guy is getting heavy, I think he's passed out." Aria whined.

"All four of us won't fit on the cycle and since you can't drive it to save your life I'll let you take Salamence. Hey are you still with us or are you as useless as your friend there?" Emma asked the guy, the taller of the two, that she was supporting.

"I'm managing." he said weakly.

"Good, now what are your names?" Emma asked.

"I'm Sam Winchester and that's my brother Dean." Sam said.

"Well Sam I'm going to need you to hold on to me as good as you can alright? Aria put Dean in the side car. Be careful okay? Salamence will keep you safe should anything happen. I'll see you at the house." Emma said.

She pulled her googles over her eyes and tossed Aria Salamence's pokeball before taking off. She drove to her house in Phenac City as fast as the cycle could go. When she got there Aria was already waiting outside with Emma's parents.

"Dad help get them inside. You can put them in my room but please get Sam off of me, he passed out on the way here." Emma said.

Emma's father got Sam and Dean inside with the help of her mother and she returned Salamence to his pokeball before placing her face in her hands with a sigh. She tried so hard to keep her parents out of hers and Aria's messes so they wouldn't think anything bad of them but here she was, bringing them right into it.

"So how do you think they got in the middle of that battle?" Aria asked when Emma's parents weren't around.

"I don't know but don't bring it up again, especially around my parents." Emma said annoyed.

"Hey you did really well considering you were at such a type disadvantage. And he did say that he had been training…" Aria said.

"But I always beat him, we've never had a draw before." Emma mumbled.

"Are you two coming inside or what?" Emma's father asked from the door way.

"We're coming Uncle Wes." Aria said.

"How about we talk about what's going on in the kitchen over a beer or something? Rui went back to bed so it'll just be the three of us." Wes said.

"Sure, how's Sam and Dean holding up?" Emma asked as they went inside towards the kitchen.

"Fine." he muttered.

"Listen it's not as bad as it-" Aria started saying.

"Sit." he ordered.

They were both quiet as they sipped at their beers, very aware of the look Wes was giving them while he drank his beer. Neither of them wanted to explain what happened, why it happened, and why they were where they were. The one thing they hated more than Leon and Draven was disappointing Emma's parents, especially her father.

"Look whatever you two have gotten yourselves into is serious and I'm afraid to ask how you got into it but I need to know that you'll be careful. Obviously I'm not what I used to be so I doubt that I'll be of much use. Rui and I will help out as much as we can but I need to know the game plan." Wes said.

"Um dad we don't have a game plan. I was in a battle and there was this explosion and they just appeared in the middle of it. We don't know how they got there or anything, we just know that they got pulled into the middle of our problems." Emma sighed.

"They can't stay here you know." he told them.

"I know daddy, we'll have them out of your hair in two days top." Emma said.

"Yeah we're heading to Johto soon anyways." Aria said.

"Planning on taking them with you then?" he asked.

"Not if we can't dump them on somebody else first." Emma muttered.

"Emma…" her dad warned.

"What?" she asked with a grin.

"I think we should all just go to bed and sort things out in the morning, it's getting pretty late." Wes said.

"Good idea Uncle Wes. I call dibs on the couch." Aria yawned.

Emma rolled her eyes half annoyed with her cousin. She should have figured that she would make her sleep in the recliner after having to give up her bed to her and sleep on the couch for the past week. She didn't mind it too much though, she was used to Aria having her way. Emma gave her father a good night kiss on the cheek and went to move her stuff off of the couch. Aria smiled in appreciation before plopping down on the couch and snoring softly, already asleep. Emma closed her eyes and easily drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

 **It's short I know but the other chapters will be longer I promise. Leave a review and let me know what you think, reviews mean chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Supernatural.**

* * *

Emma woke curled up in her father's recliner with the sun shining in her face. The smell of breakfast being made reached her nose making her smile and sit up. She nudged Aria awake and set off to wake up their guests. They were both resting in her room on her king size bed, Sam curled up on one side and Dean sprawled out on the other side. They looked so peaceful that Emma didn't have the heart to wake up them up and question them so she decided to let them rest, going over to her dresser to get her clothes for the day. She tried to be as quiet as she could but she ended up tripping over one of Aria's shoes and kneeing her dresser, waking up Sam and Dean.

"Ugh where are we?" Dean groaned.

"You're at my house in Phenac City. My cousin and I brought you here last night after what happened so you would be safe." Emma said.

"And where the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"It's in the Orre Region." Aria yawned as she walked into the room.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh my god just go to the damn kitchen and eat some breakfast so we can get ready." Aria groaned rudely.

"Aria." Emma chastised.

"Hold on just a minute, we don't even know who you are so why should we listen to you?" Dean asked.

"My name is Emma."

"And I'm Aria. Now get your ass moving out of the room." Aria snapped.

"I'm sorry about her, she's not a morning person." Emma apologized for her cousin.

"Besides Dean they saved us last night and we're their guests. We'll let you get ready." Sam said.

"You can't miss the kitchen, it's just down the hall and the rest of the house is pretty open. My mom is making breakfast, hope you guys like pancakes." Emma said.

"Sounds great, thank you." Sam said as he pushed Dean out of the room.

"They're cute." Aria giggled as soon as the door closed.

"Arceus what am I going to do with you? We could have let them rest longer and just changed in the bathroom you know." Emma sighed.

"So?"

"Just get ready…"

The two of them quickly changed out of the clothes that they didn't bother changing out of last night. Aria changed into an outfit that consisted of a red short tank that showed off her stomach, gray shorts with a dark red belt, black combat boots, gray fingerless gloves, red goggles that rested on her head, and a long gray scarf around her neck while the outfit Emma changed into was a form fitting black t-shirt under her dad's old blue trench coat, dark denim shorts, black knee length boots, and blue goggles on the top of her head. In the kitchen they walked in on a really awkward silence, something that really didn't sit well with Aria who really didn't like anything quiet.

"Alright everyone just shut up!" Aria shouted.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked.

"Aria just sit down." Emma's mother scolded.

"Okay Auntie Rui." Aria grinned.

"Again I'm sorry about her, she's just weird. I hope my parents were good hosts, especially my dad." Emma said, giving her father a pointed look.

"They were." Sam said with a small smile.

"So um where did you two come from?" Aria asked through a mouth full of pancakes.

"We were in Colorado before we ended up wherever the hell we ended up last night." Dean said.

"Colorado? I've never heard of it." Rui said.

"Neither have I and I've travelled all over." Wes said.

"They said they've never heard of the Orre Region either." Emma said.

"Well a lot of people don't these days since there aren't any gyms or towns, it's a lot smaller than the Johto Region. Really all we have is the Realgam Tower." Rui said.

"None of these terms make sense, what the hell is a Realgam Tower?" Dean asked.

"You know, a battle tower where you battle your way to the top in pokemon battles." Emma said.

"Pokemon? You fight with pokemon?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you have two Realgam Tower champs right in front of you. Emma and Uncle Wes here are local celebrities because of it." Aria said.

"We are not Aria. So are you two some kind of pokemon trainers or something?" Wes asked.

"No we're just travelers I guess. We don't have any um pokemon." Sam said.

"I'm sorry but I'm lost, what the hell is a pokemon? Dean asked.

"How do you not know what a pokemon is? They're all over the place." Aria said.

"We'll show you some. Umbreon, Espeon!" Emma called.

Her father's Umbreon and Espeon walked into the kitchen and rubbed themselves against her legs. Umbreon and Espeon were her best friends growing up and out of all of her father's pokemon they were her favorite. They were always there for her before she left home for her journey; playing with her, protecting her, keeping her company. She held these pokemon very close to her heart just as she did her own.

"What the hell are those things?" Dean asked in alarm.

"Pokemon, Umbreon is the black one and Espeon is the lavender one. There are all kinds of species of pokemon and different types, like Umbreon is a dark type and Espeon is a psychic type." Emma said as she pet the two.

"They're amazing." Sam said in awe.

"Thank you, I put a lot of work into raising and training them." Wes said.

"You know Emma is battling in the Colosseum later today, you two should come watch her and see what a battle is like." Rui said.

"Mom…" Emma whined.

"I think that's a good idea actually. Why don't you two show them around town in the meantime?" Wes suggested.

"Yeah sounds good to me, we need to stock up on some supplies before we leave for Johto anyways." Aria said.

"Is that okay with you guys?" Emma asked.

"Yeah sure, sounds fine." Sam said while Dean nodded his head.

After everyone was done eating and Emma and Aria helped with the dishes they took Sam and Dean out. It was a nice sunny day and the town looked as beautiful as always. Emma couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride for her hometown when she saw the look of awe on Sam and Dean's faces as they took in the sights. Maybe she was a little basis but even after travelling all over different regions she still thought that Phenac City was the best.

"This place is amazing. What did you call it again?" Sam asked.

"Phenac City, a jewel of an oasis in a desert region." Emma said with a smile.

"It's more of a town than a city, back in home in Hoenn there are plenty of cities that would put this place to shame." Aria bragged.

"Yeah right. So where did you guys say you were from?" Emma asked.

"America?" Dean tried.

"Never heard of it, is it nice?" Emma asked.

"Well it's nothing like this that's for sure." Sam said.

"So these pokemon things running around, they aren't dangerous or anything?" Dean asked as he eyed some of the people walking around with pokemon.

"No, most of the pokemon you see walking around belong to a trainer. Sometimes a wild one wonders into town but they're usually harmless. Now there are times where they can get dangerous and a little out of control but normally that's only in the wild. You have to catch them if you want to train and befriend them." Emma explained.

"Sounds like a lot of work." Dean commented.

"It is but it's worth it." Aria said.

"So people just go around catching pokemon and keep them like pets?" Dean asked.

"Some people do but most trainers battle with them. They compete in gym battles to collect badges and compete in pokemon leagues and in some regions there are pokemon contests, those are like beauty pageants for pokemon that show off their performance and battle skills and are judged by the appeal of their style and skill. Unlike most battles in a contest there are two rounds and judges. Here in the Orre Region people compete in colosseum battles which are five two on two battles." Emma said.

"Maybe we can stop by the Pre Gym before your colosseum match and pick them up a handbook or something." Aria suggested.

"Yeah we can do that, it might help them out. We'll go to the shop first, stop at the Pre Gym, and then Aria will take you to meet up with my parents at the Colosseum for my match." Emma said.

The girls got their errands done and let Sam and Dean do some sightseeing even treating them to lunch. When they got to the gym only Justy, the gym leader and old friend of the family, was there which was strange because the gym was normally full of people. Emma and Aria were surprised to see that Justy was still the gym leader, he was getting up there in the years and the last time they saw him which was around a year ago he was looking for someone to replace him. He tried to convince Emma's father to take over and then Emma herself but they both turned him down.

"Well look who it is. I wasn't expecting to see you girls here, I was just on my way to the Colosseum." Justy said.

"Oh well it's a good thing we got here when we did then. We just need a trainer handbook for our friends here, figure it could explain things to them better than we can." Aria said.

"Hey Justy where is everyone?" Emma asked.

"Probably already at the colosseum. It's been almost a year since one of Phenac City's best trainers has been in town so when word got around that you would be competing at the Colosseum all of my best trainers went to get a slot against you and everyone else went to see the match." Justy said.

"I wish everyone wouldn't make such a big deal every time I come home and battle at the Colosseum. Doesn't everyone realize that there are trainers out there that are stronger than me? I mean I can't even beat my dad yet." Emma sighed.

"Well your dad does have more experience than you and he keeps up with his training." Justy said.

"Uncle Wes does have a rep he needs up and he can't lose it to you." Aria pipped up.

"Gee thanks Aria…" Emma said.

"You know your match is going to start soon, I'll go grab you a handbook and close up." Justy said.

"Thanks Justy, we owe you." Aria said.

"It's no problem girls and if your friends are interested in becoming pokemon trainers then they are free to use my gym anytime." Justy said.

After Justy gave each of the boys a trainer handbook and closed up the gym they all made their way up to the colosseum stadium. Aria chatted with Justy and Dean about the Pre Gym while Emma kept to herself, the same as Sam who already had his nose buried in the handbook. As they made their way up the steps to the stadium she noticed that Sam was having a hard time walking and reading at the same time as he stumbled a bit on the steps and she couldn't help but giggle. Sam looked up at her with a bashful smile on his face, embarrassed at being caught.

"You know the handbook is pretty basic but if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. There are some things that the handbook can't tell you." Emma said.

"Thanks, you know for all of this. You didn't have to take me and my brother in and help us out but you did anyways. Hopefully we'll be out of your way soon." Sam said.

"Oh I don't mind and neither does Aria. We couldn't just leave you guys there, I just wish that you didn't get dragged into our trouble." Emma said.

"I don't think it's your trouble that we were dragged into." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Hey Emma you better hurry up and check in before it's too late." Aria said.

"Alright, you guys go find my parents and I'll see you afterwards." Emma said.

Emma quickly went to get checked in and the others went to find their seats. After Emma was registered she walked through the big door and into the arena. She smiled and waved at all the people watching before calling out her Scyther and Absol for battle. Sam and Dean were both amazed and shocked to see a real pokemon battle take place and was impressed to see how Emma managed to breeze through the competition so easily. It seemed that the people in the overcrowded stadium seemed be enjoying her battles as well judging by the loud cheers and applause she was receiving. Wes stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at his daughter in the arena, a small smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes showing that he was proud of her. Rui on the other hand was giddy with excitement like any mother would be watching their child excel.

"Emma is really good at this battling stuff." Dean said as they went to meet up with Emma after the match.

"It's because she's a natural." Aria told them.

"It's because she trains and works hard Aria." Wes corrected her.

"Yes that and she's just as talented as you Wes. Our little girl is following right in your footsteps." Rui said.

"I wouldn't call her little anymore Auntie Rui. I'll have you boys know that my cousin has beaten both the Hoenn and Sinnoh Elite Four though she's never challenged their champions." Aria said.

"And what's that?" Dean asked.

"They're like the strongest trainers in a region right?" Sam said.

"That's right! You learn pretty fast there Sam. After someone defeats the eight gym in a region they have the chance to take on the region's top four trainers which is no easy task let me assure you. If you beat them then you can take on the region's champion, the strongest trainer there. Uncle Wes is actually the strongest trainer in the Orre Region and Emma isn't that far behind him." Aria said.

"You give me too much credit Aria and you know what kind of trouble that can lead too." Emma said as she walked up to them.

"I don't know, you did pretty well out there." Sam said.

"Thanks but I owe it all to my pokemon, they work just as hard as I do." Emma smiled.

"So how long have you been a trainer?" Dean asked.

"Ever since I turned ten but I've been training and taking care of pokemon since I was little." Emma said.

"Didn't you read the handbook? Any time after someone's tenth birthday they're allowed to become a trainer and most of the time they do start they're journey at that age. Here in the Orre region though it's a bit different since it's so small. Most people here already have pokemon when they start instead of having to get a starter and they go to the Battle Tower to get registered with pokedex." Aria explained.

"It used to be done at the Pre Gym before back in my day." Wes added.

"Wait wait wait. You just let kids go out into the world on their own to fight in pokemon battles?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah, it's not like we're just sending kids out unprotected or anything. Every new trainer has a starter pokemon to help protect them and catch other pokemon to train a team to become a pokemon master. Things do happen but not often." Wes said.

"But that's still pretty messed up." Dean protested.

"I'm not sure how things are done where you're from but here that's how it is." Wes said.

The two men glared at each other but thankfully Emma's mother stepped in and suggested getting something to eat for dinner. Sam quickly agreed that it was a good idea and Emma sent her father a look while Aria giggled silently to herself. Dean was the first one to back down much to Sam's relief and Emma suggested calling the Outskirts Diner for some take out so her mother wouldn't have to. As the group discussed what to get there was an explosion at the center of town that shook the ground. Screams of terror quickly sent the group into action as they ran to see what was happening. Sam and Dean stopped short as they came upon the scene but the others all stood at the ready, waiting for the strange man in the trench coat who was standing in front of the now half destroyed fountain to make a wrong move.

"Cas!?" Dean shouted in mixed relief and disbelief when he saw the extent of the damage done.

"Dean, Sam, thank goodness I found you two. I can't remain here much longer but I have to warn you. A very powerful demon known as Valik has followed you here and is after you, taking on a vessel known as Draven. For some reason he has been able to take on vessels to stay here while it seems angels can not but apparently no other demons can cross here either." Castiel said.

"So how do we get back then?" Dean asked.

"One of you has to beat the Conference if you have any hopes of returning. A very powerful being will be able to send you back but it will only show itself to the winner. One of you has to be the winner because if Valik does then he could very possibly allow demons to cross and take control of this world." Castiel explained.

"Conference? Cas what conference?" Sam asked.

"A battle tournament. I can't stay here, it's getting to hard to maintain my hold." Castiel said.

"Wait Cas don't –"

He vanished into thin air and Dean cursed a little while Sam ran his hands through his hair in frustration. So they were stuck here. Emma and Aria gave each other nervous looks and after a silent conversation between the two they came to an agreement. If Draven was involved then they would do anything to help the guys out.

"He was talking about the Silver Conference." Emma spoke up quietly.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes the Silver Conference is the victory competition for the Johto league. You beat all eight gyms then you compete with others who also beat all the gyms to see who the best is. But you have to be trainers to compete." Emma said.

"And we're not trainers." Dean said, pointing out the obvious.

"No duh but we can help you become one." Aria said.

"We're heading to Johto in a few days anyways, and we've both competed in the Silver Conference before so we could definitely help train you." Emma said.

"Now girls think about what you're doing, you have no idea what you're getting yourselves into." Rui said.

"Mom you taught us better than that. Would you turn your back on someone when you know you can help them?" Emma asked.

"She's got you there Rui." Wes pointed out.

"So you're going to agree with this after what you just saw. We don't know a thing about these two! And there's a crater in the ground!" Rui said.

"Yes because I believe that they can handle this." Wes said causing Rui to pout in defeat.

"Thanks dad." Emma smiled.

"And we'll explain what's going on if you're willing to keep an open minded about things." Sam said.

"So what are you going to do?" Wes asked.

"Tomorrow we'll go to Pyrite Town and get the help from Kids Grid." Emma said with a grim smile.

* * *

 **I'm not sure about this chapter, like I like it enough but at the same time I'm like meh. I wasn't sure how to get things rolling for Sam and Dean's journey but I actually like this direction since it gives them motivation to actually take part in the world of pokemon which I feel like they wouldn't do wihout really having much of a choice. I'm sure they would tried to get back to their world by some kind of other means like making deals with crossroad demons or something along those lines. Tell me what you think with some reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Supernatural.**

* * *

Tomorrow came bright and early so after a quick breakfast Emma was getting things ready for the trip into Pyrite Town while Aria lounged around and Sam and Dean hovered trying to figure out how to help. It had been decided that Aria would once again take Emma's Salamence since she couldn't properly drive the hover cycle and Sam would go with her, though very reluctantly, since Dean was afraid of heights even though he didn't seem to please about having to sit in the side car either. The ride didn't feel like it took as long as it did the other night when they were rushing to get Sam and Dean to her parents but then it wasn't that long of a ride to begin with. When they finally got to Pyrite Town the looks on Sam and Dean's faces changed into ones of shock and disgust, not that anyone could blame them since the place was an eye sore.

"This is a town? We've stayed at hotels nicer than this." Dean scoffed.

"Well the people who live here are mostly punks and thugs so they don't really care what the place looks like as long as it's intimidating or something like that." Emma said.

"That and the police can't stop people from breaking out of jail to save their lives." Aria added.

"If there was an Officer Jenny around I'm sure the place would get cleaned up some." Emma said.

"Oh for sure, that can be one scary lady." Aria agreed.

"So that aside where are we going?" Dean asked.

"Kids Grid!" Aria said excitedly.

"How are kids going to help us?" Dean asked.

"No there aren't any kid members in the Kids Grid anymore, when this group was founded back when my dad was a teenager it was by kids and they just haven't changed the name." Emma said.

"Yeah most of the original members are scattered throughout the Orre region and are either influential members of society or work behind the scenes but they always keep an eye on things and make sure that there's no serious trouble going on. The original headquarters is still being used by a guy named Travis as a base for rescuing abandoned and mistreated pokemon. His fiancée Blair helps nurse and take care of the pokemon and the twins Devin and Dylan go out and find the pokemon. Our man Travis is going to help hook us up today." Aria explained.

"Besides the nerd owes us a few favors anyways." Emma said.

"Well that's nice I guess…" Sam said while Dean chuckled.

"Keep close to us and ignore the bums." Emma said.

The group was quiet as the girls led the way to the old Kids Grid base at old man Duking's place. The girl's told them how Duking was once a bodybuilder and was the unofficial mayor of Pyrite Town due just to his size and not actually being elected. Of course he was nothing like the pictures of him back in the day but he was still pretty intimidating and they told the guys not to worry because he was off visiting his daughter Marcia who was a reporter for ONBS and was currently covering a story in the Sinnoh region. Emma was actually a big fan of Marcia's and was usually really excited to see her so she was pretty bummed when she called Travis last night and found out that neither her or Duking would be around. When they got there Aria made a big show out of revealing the secret bookcase while Emma rolled her eyes in annoyance and moved past her. Travis was just finishing setting things up when Emma plopped down on top of the desk with a grin to get his attention since he was so focused on his work.

"Hey kid long time no see! It's a damn shame you only come to see me when you need something. Sorry that Blair isn't here but she's out dress shopping you know while I'm here doing the dirty work for a teenager." Travis said dramatically.

"Hey I'm twenty-three thank you very much and maybe she just used that as an excuse to get away from your ugly mug." Emma teased.

Travis was actually very handsome with shaggy bluenette hair and mix matched eyes, the right being green and the left being brown. Aria used to hit on him all the time before Blair officially moved up from best friend to girlfriend a few years ago, never mind the fact that he was almost ten years older than them. Hell Aria would flirt with a street post if it had a nice face.

"Well she agreed to marry this ugly mug so shove it." Travis said.

"Probably because she realized that no one else would and had pity on you." Emma snickered.

"Alright alright enough picking on me so we can get to work. You guys must be Sam and Dean, Emma told me the gist of your situation so I'm going to program you a trainer id in a pokedex and show you some rescued pokemon that you could pick in place of an actually starter. Luckily I was able to get my hands on some of the newer versions of the pokedex awhile back that's pretty popular in the Kalos region. I personally prefer retro tech but I don't have any recycled pokedex that I don't have plans for so I was willing to give up yours. I also made sure that the national list was updated and that it was set for that list instead of the region list." Travis rambled.

"I'm sure they don't care about all that Travis." Aria sighed.

"I don't know, Sam might." Dean said.

"Anyways all he's going to do is get a picture of you and enter in some basic info, won't take but a quick minute." Emma said.

While Travis helped set them up Aria filed her nails and Emma kept a close eye on things. After what Sam and Dean had told them yesterday she had felt all kinds of anxious about helping them out, especially since Draven was now somehow involved. They seemed to be just as much a trouble magnet as they were which was not a good thing. But watching them try to understand how their world worked made her feel a little bit less bad so maybe she could stop being so ignorant about theirs.

" _We're really sorry that you got dragged into this. You see we're from another world apparently. Where we're from there's no pokemon, just regular animals and people." Sam said._

" _Well most people think that anyways. We're hunters, we hunt the things that go bump in the night you know like vampires, werewolves, ghosts, witches, demons, etc. We travel all over to stop them from killing people and we do it without letting the normal folks know what's going on, or we try our damn hardest because we don't want to pull anyone into that kind of crap unless we have to." Dean said._

" _We were fighting with a demon who's apparently this Valik when we were brought here. From what Castiel told us is that none of us can get back on our own, not even Valik. We're going to have to find a way to kill him here and beat this Silver Conference if we want to get back." Sam said._

" _What's Castiel then if you hunt supernatural monsters?" Aria asked._

" _He's an angel." Dean told her._

" _Oh wow so there are angels too? They're good right, I mean since they're angels and Castiel helps you guys." Aria said._

" _They're mostly dicks but Castiel is a good one for sure, most of the time." Dean said._

" _That's going to be a lot to do if you're training for the league at the same time considering there are over two hundred of the best contestants competing. The Silver Conference is one of the largest league competitions despite Johto being so small." Emma said, completely ignoring the talk of all the supernatural nonsense._

" _Over two hundred!?" Sam and Dean exclaimed in unison._

Emma was suddenly brought back to the present when Aria flicked her nose.

"Ow why'd you do that?" Emma grumbled.

"Are you okay? You kind of spaced out there and I've been trying to get your attention. They're wrapping up the id process." Aria said.

"Actually we're done. Now all you have to do is choose a pokemon. Ooh you can use your pokedex and get some practice using them. Emma and Aria can help teach you on some of the other functions as well." Travis said.

"What kind of pokemon do you have available?" Aria asked.

"Well we didn't have much to choose from, only two. You gave us such short notice and we've found some good homes for a lot of them but there are still some that are still recovering so we couldn't let anyone inexperienced take them either. They're not babies anymore but they're still starting out, you know like typical starters but they know a little bit more than the basics. We actually found them together as eggs. " Travis said.

"So show us." Emma said.

"Fine…" Travis sighed as he let two pokemon out of their pokeballs.

Out of the light came two small pokemon, an Elekid and a Magby. Aria cooed as Travis showed Sam and Dean how to use their new pokedex. Emma was slightly impressed that they got great pokemon as their starters as the pokedex said what kind of pokemon they were presented with. Aria had picked up an abandoned Psyduck back in the day from Travis and it was now a very healthy and happy Golduck. How anyone could ever abandon a pokemon was beyond her but the two were definitely meant to be on the same team.

"So can you two come to an agreement on who gets what pokemon? They're both very eager to go out into the world which is something Blair and I can't do for them and the twins don't have the time to properly train them." Travis said.

"I choose Elekid!" Dean said excitedly.

"Well I was going to choose Magby anyways so I guess it works out." Sam said.

"Cool so here are their pokeballs. Please remember to treat them kindly and work hard to grow together. If you're there for them they'll be there for you when you need them. Emma said that you guys plan on competing in the Silver Conference, we'll be rooting for you." Travis said.

"Hey thanks man." Sam said.

"Yeah thanks for helping us out." Dean added.

"No problem. It was nice seeing you girls again, try calling once in a while when you don't need us for favors." Travis teased.

"Yeah yeah you sound like my mom." Emma grinned.

The group exchanged farewells and quickly made their way back to the hover cycle while avoiding any unwanted attention. Dean once again pouted at having to sit in the side car but Sam was more relaxed this time around when Emma brought out Salamence, though he still seemed a little awkward around Aria. Emma could only imagine it was from her shameless flirting that even Dean had a hard time keeping up with. This ride was a bit longer than the one to Pyrite Town but neither of the guys complained when they arrived at their destination. The lush greenery and sweet flowery aroma of Agate Village was very welcoming after the trip through the desert though Aria was the only one who didn't seem to enjoy the change of scenery, most likely because it was technically a retirement village and there was no one their age around.

"What is this place?" Sam asked.

"This is Agate Village, a retirement community for pokemon trainers. My grandparents are on a cruise through the Orange Islands so we can stay at their house until we leave. We'll stock up on supplies, help you train and show you Mt. Battle. We'll only be here for a couple of days before we take a train to Johto. That's where the fun begins." Emma said.

"This is a nice little set up they have going on here." Dean commented as they made their way through the village.

"Yeah it is isn't it? I used to come here all the time when I was little to visit my grandparents. My great-grandparents used to live here as well, my grandparents moving in when they passed. Mom says she wants to move here one day as well and I'm sure my dad will want too when grandpa can no longer look after the Relic Stone." Emma said.

"Jeesh you guys and that stupid old rock." Aria grumbled.

"What's the Relic Stone?" Sam asked.

"It's this big stone monument that's kind of like this shrine for Celebi, a legendary pokemon that can travel through time." Emma told him.

"It's a big rock that someone claimed they found Celebi flying around or something." Aria said.

"My dad said that he saw Celebi there a long time ago. You can tell when it shows up because the relic emits a light but it hasn't happened in years which is why Aria is all grumpy because she's never seen it happen." Emma said.

"Aw shut up Emma. Well anyways here we are!" Aria said.

"Whoa is this house built into the tree?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah I guess, I've never really paid it much attention though." Emma said.

"It's because she's always more focused on the Relic Stone. When we were kids she would never let us play near it." Aria teased.

"That's because nobody is supposed to be playing around it, it's really important." Emma sighed.

"Whatever you say." Aria grinned.

Emma quickly took over when they entered the house, quickly going to prepare the guest room beds while ordering Aria to make everybody something for lunch with whatever was good. Sam and Dean both offered to help but Emma wouldn't have it, they were staying at her grandparents' house so that technically made her the host. It didn't take long to get everything ready for the guys and by the time she had finished Aria had apparently finished making lunch which was nothing but grilled cheese sandwiches since that's all that was good. The group chatted about this and that, the girls answering Sam and Dean's questions the best they could. It was quickly decided that they would go down to the pokemart and get the supplies they would need for their journey through Johto and then they would head over to the clearing so Sam and Dean could start some training. New backpacks were needed along with sleeping bags and other necessities like pokeballs and potions. Aria had bought a small new pop up tent and a few new cooking items since she was the one who always cooks while Emma made Sam and Dean go to the extremely small clothing area and pick out a few changes of clothes for the journey. Of course the two of them tried to talk their way out it but the girls were having none of that and paid for everything anyways. After their little shopping experience they all went to the clearing for training.

"Alright you guys Aria and I will take turns being the referee. Now bring them out like I showed you." Emma said.

"Wait what if we don't catch the pokeball when it comes back?" Dean asked.

"Then pick it up but it should just come back to your hand." Emma said.

"Well here goes nothing, Magby I choose you!" Sam said.

"Alright Elekid go!" Dean said.

"Great so what you want to do is familiarize yourself with your pokemon's attacks. Use your pokedex to learn their current moves and let me know when you guys are ready to start the match." Emma said.

"I'm ready if you are Dean." Sam said after a few minutes.

"Ready on my end Sammy." Dean said.

"Okay then Sam do you mind if we go first?" Emma asked.

"Sure that's fine." Sam agreed.

"Dean I want you to make sure Elekid is watching and paying attention okay? Eevee let's go!" Emma said.

"This will be a one on one match between Sam Winchester and Emma DiLaurentis. There's no time limit so let the battle begin!" Aria said.

"Show that little fluff ball whose boss Sammy." Dean cheered.

"Eevee was actually Emma's first pokemon, Uncle Wes got her for Emma on her seventh birthday. Just because she hasn't evolved yet doesn't mean anything because Eevee is her strongest pokemon. She's just using her because she has the best control so Magby won't get seriously hurt." Aria said.

"Never mind, good luck!" Dean hollered from the sidelines.

"Magby use smog!" Sam ordered.

"Eevee dodge and use dig!" Emma countered.

"Use ember in the hole!" Sam said.

"Whoa that was a smart move, it'll force Eevee to come out of the ground and reveal herself…" Aria told Dean.

Just as Aria had explained Eevee dug out of the ground just as ember had followed a second later. Emma was impressed for sure by that move and had a feeling that Sam would go far as a trainer. The two small pokemon ran around the little make shift field, tackling each other and dodging attacks while Aria and Dean cheered for Sam from the sidelines. The match didn't last long, ending as soon as Eevee's sand attack knocked Magby unconscious. Sam was concerned about Magby's well-being but Emma assured him that he would be fine and would be taken care of at the pokemon center while also congratulating him on doing so well for his first match making him grin. Dean quickly butted in, suddenly very excited about battling after watching Sam.

"Ready to play?" Aria said with a wink.

"Go easy on him Aria." Emma warned.

"Yeah I know." Aria said as she brought out her Staryu.

"That's a water pokmon so won't she be at a disadvantage?" Sam asked after looking at his pokedex.

"Normally that's the case but with certain training type advantages won't always work. Her Golduck has had special training to withstand electric type moves to an extent. However this is not one of those cases, she's just showing off." Emma huffed.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Sam assured her.

"I guess. Alright then this will be a one on one match between Dean Winchester and Aria DiLaruentis. There is no time limit, let the battle begin!" Emma said.

"Staryu use water gun!" Aria ordered.

"Whoa dodge it Elekid!" Dean said.

"Now use swift!"

"Dodge it again!"

"Tackle Staryu!"

"Hey watch out!"

"Don't let her get the better of you Dean, you have to keep a leveled head in battle." Emma coached after Aria's Staryu landed a hit.

"You can't dodge all the time." Aria taunted.

"Elekid use Thundershock!" Dean said.

Everyone just kind of gawked as Elekid landed a critical hit on Staryu while seemingly paralyzing it as well. While Staryu tried to get it bearings Dean had Elekid attack again with quick attack. Emma couldn't help but smile at the turn of events, Aria should know better than to be so cocky. Dean didn't get a chance to attack again because Staryu overcame its paralyses and ended the battle with swift. Despite winning Aria seemed a little embarrassed but managed to give Dean some praise for a battle well done. They went to the pokemon center after that and after their pokemon were healed they all went back to Emma's grandparents' home and decided to call it a day after a small dinner. When they woke up the next morning they were greeted by the rain so that meant that the trip to Mt. Battle was off which really disappointed Emma who was really looking forward to battling her way to the top one last time before their journey. The others didn't really seem to mind all that much and enjoyed being able to relax for a day. They discussed what to expect out of Johto, the hunts that Sam and Dean had done in the past, stories from Emma and Aria's past journeys, and a little bit of things in between. Everyone thought that it was nice to have that feeling of normalcy for once but they had no idea about the struggles that were heading their way. Or maybe they did considering who they were and since when were their lives ever easy?

* * *

 **I'm so sorry, I had no intentions of not updating for so long but I've been without a laptop for a VERY long time and with how much I work it's really hard to write and update without one. Hopefully this chapter made up for it though. So what do you guys think about Sam and Dean's starter pokemon? I didn't want to give them traditional starters so I thought that since they're in the Orre region why the hell not do something a bit different anyways? On that note what starter pokemon from any generation do you think Sam and Dean would start off with if they had to do things the traditional way? Please leave me some reviews or even PM me, I always look forward to reader's thoughts and feedback!**


End file.
